Remnants of Fortitude
by Rainfelt aka Phoe-chan
Summary: Sequel to Encounters; BK Darkfic. When Kaoru finds herself backed into a corner she discovers Kenshin will stop at nothing to eliminate the threat, even if the threat is himself. But Kaoru's not one to stand by and play the victim, and will do whatever it takes to get him back.
1. Part I

**AN:** _And here it is, the promised sequel to Encounters. Anyone reading this who has not read Encounters may want to read that first. I won't say you'll be completely lost, but I'm sure there will be details you won't understand. I am not sure how long this piece will ultimately be—I've discovered I'm bad at guessing on that stuff. It will probably be longer than Encounters, and probably darker and more violent, as we now get to see more of what was going on in the background. Hopefully, I won't disappoint..._

_...Because you're either going to love me or hate me for what I'm about to do. :D_

**Warnings: **Language.

_Remnants of Fortitude _

I.

**XX**

_"What do you think your greatest asset is?" _

_"I would say mine would be my ability to adapt." _

_"Oh? Does that shape who you are?" _

_"How could it not?" _

The room was dark except the beam of pale moonlight shining in through the part in the curtains. At one time she enjoyed its luminosity, staying up at night to watch the moon rise.

Right now the light just seemed sickly, and reminded her of the fact she could not sleep. It reminded her that she was not in any place she could call home.

It reminded her that she was the only person in the room.

The digital alarm clock told her she should be sleeping. At 3:27 in the morning, she was instead brooding over the toss-up that was her life. She was angry. Angry at the situation, angry at the people responsible, angry at herself...

Angry at _him._

She stared the ceiling down, thinking back over everything that had transpired since the first time he walked into her bar. That had been over a year ago, almost two, actually. Time had sort of blurred since then, up until a few months ago. Then, it seemed to have come to a stall.

She was still living in the past, where her frustration, regret, and helplessness kept her chained. He had been used. _She _had been used, and now there was going to be hell to pay.

Gritting her teeth, she sat up and threw the sheets off of her body. If she could not sleep, then best to get moving.

She had work to do.

**XX**

People made references to metaphorical hells all the time. Sanosuke hated people who did that, because they just did not know what hell was.

Curling his lip, he glared at the news broadcast on the television of the diner he was in. No, they had no _idea_ what hell was. This city, right now, was hell. Things had spiraled down into a bubbling pit of chaos, crime, and violence. The bombing of the High Purpose Medical Center and the Shishi National Banking Company last year had been the start of what was essentially an all-out underground war that broke to the city's surface. Those who could, left. Those who could not spent the night in terror, never certain just what might visit their street. Nowhere in and around the city was safe. It was not just random acts of violence, either. Organized crime was sweeping through the chaos and reaping the crop. People were willing to pay all they had for a little protection from what was going on around them.

It was a sinister set-up; manipulation and propaganda at its finest. With careful steps they had dealt a crippling blow to the one organization that had kept them at bay, and now there was nothing to stop them. Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. At least, that's what they thought.

The High Purpose Medical Center and the Shishi National Banking Company were not bombed as random acts of terrorism. They were not bombed as a symbolic gesture. They were not bombed to make a point.

They were bombed because they were the two most important strongholds for Restoration, the most ruthless anti-terrorist group in existence. Both buildings were utterly demolished, killing many of the members and employees. The survivors scattered. Fingers were pointed, and accusations made. Instead of a rebound, the members devolved into opposing factions, at odds with each other as much as they were against the ones really responsible for this.

And with Restoration in pieces, it took hardly any effort to unleash chaos onto the unsuspecting city, turning it into what it was now. Technically, he could have left. It would not have been too hard. If asked why he stayed, his response would have been immediate and vehement.

He wanted to see those bastards _burn_.

A noise from his phone pulled his attention away from the television. The news report was no different than any others he had listened to, all that really changed were the names and number of victims.

He stared down at the text on his phone's screen that listed a few cryptic words and some numbers. It looked like a spam text, but that was the point. Committing the numbers to memory, he deleted the message and got up from his booth. She was early. Good.

They had work to do.

_'You better be prepared, Kenshin. Because when she finds you, she's probably going to try and kill you.'_

**XX**

Long drives were unpleasant. They allowed her to think too much, to reflect on things that hurt.

The rain did not help, either. Expression weary, she drove quietly to the sound of her windshield wipers and the rain hitting the roof of her vehicle. The air conditioner was cold on her legs, but she did not feel like changing the thermostat. She should have, because it reminded her of winter.

Winter reminded her of _him._

Fleeing the city had been tiring. It had taken much of Kenshin's resources and abilities to get them somewhere safe and to make sure they had not been followed. They were on the move for weeks, weaving around the country in an attempt to disappear. Eventually, they found sanctuary in a small town on the coast, moving in with the first snow of the season.

Two months they lived there quietly, happily. Kenshin worked at the harbor, and Kaoru took a part-time job at a cafe. They truly did not need the money, for Kenshin had what seemed like endless amounts from sources she never questioned. However, neither of them could tolerate sedentary life. The cat was happy to do it for them, and they were happy to keep themselves busy.

It was beautiful to watch him in this new environment. Much of Kenshin would never change. He had been forged into a weapon, and that came with a heavy price. Most of himself was cut off to the rest of the world. Quiet and aloof, he would never be able to throw that all away. For all of his healing abilities, the wounds of his heart and of his mind were still raw and open.

Slowly, though, she knew they were healing. There was a softer edge to him that had not been present before. People liked him, and accepted him easily. Children would play with him, and in those moments, she would catch a soft smile on his lips that she would never otherwise see. The acceptance from the world around him did much for his weary soul, allowing him some of the peace he had been denied until now.

But at night his demons would return with a vengeance. He never slept without his sword at his side and a gun under his pillow. He would not sleep without Kaoru tight within his arms. It was a heavy reminder that his old life still haunted him. It haunted her, too, but for different reasons.

She just had to be positive that time would heal everything. Unfortunately, time never got the chance.

There were certain details of the day she could not remember, like what she had for breakfast, or which route she had taken to work. Last minute customers put her getting home later than usual, and she knew Kenshin was waiting for her.

She expected to come home to him in the kitchen in his evening clothes and cooking up something tasty and fantastic. Something was strange though. The lights were off in the kitchen, and she smelled nothing. She could not imagine why he would not be home already. The car was still in the drive way, but they rarely used it for everyday things. Both of them could walk to work.

Unlocking the door, she stepped in, calling out. "Kenshin? Are you home?" No response was immediately forthcoming, so she made quick work of her coat and shoes. Locking the door, she moved into the room and turned on a light. The sight that greeted her made her heart drop into her stomach.

She had not seen him wear clothes like that since they left the city. The black was all too familiar, and sent a shiver up her spine. She could see his sword set tucked into his belt.

He was staring out the window, looking down the hill toward the harbor. His posture was tense, and she knew something was very, very wrong. Cautiously, she took a step forward. "Kenshin?"

Golden eyes leveled on her with a coldness so fierce that she forgot to breathe. Anger was written all over his face, and she had no idea where it came from. There was no softness to his expression, no signs of assurance at all. He had the look of a killer, and she knew tonight was not going to end well.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice more tentative than she would like. He said nothing at first, staring at her with such intensity that she found it very hard to meet his gaze.

Finally, he spoke, and the words were shattering. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? I don't... why?" She could not find the words, hoping instead he would simply offer the explanation she knew she would not get.

"I will not be back."

"Then, let me go with you." The words were out before she could stop them. She saw his jaw set, but she could not fathom why the request angered him so.

"You will stay here." There was no emotion in his tone; the words were spoken with such resolution that it terrified her. How could he do this? Why?

"Kenshin, I-," She broke off into a gasp when he moved, closing the distance between them with speed she had only seen directed at other people to end their lives. She found herself backed against the wall, his body holding hers in place. One of his arms had cradled her against the impact, but she hardly noticed. There was something in his expression that she could not name, something that gave her the suspicion that something was not right here, something beyond the obvious turn of events.

His breath rolled over her chin and lips in hot puffs, his voice a mere hiss. "You will stay _here_. If you don't, you will _die._"

She swallowed, eyes watering. She did not understand, could not understand this. What had changed? Why? Her words cracked, but she managed to get them out, "Does that mean you'll kill me?"

He pulled back just a fraction, and in an instant Kaoru knew she had called his bluff. A pained look spread across his features, and it was more terrifying than anything else that had happened. She bit her lip, a hand shakily coming up to touch his face. His skin was scalding to her cold fingers, and he closed his eyes, turning away from the touch. When he looked back up at her, his expression was desperate, pleading. He looked miserable, and she probably did as well.

"Why? Why, Kenshin?" Tears were coming now, and he could not bear to look at them, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers. Her hands dug into the fabric of his jacket, refusing to let go. "Don't leave. I won't let you."

"I know," He rumbled quietly. She felt his lips press against her forehead, and he pulled her close to him, gripping her in a tight hug. There was a pinch of pain, and she inhaled sharply, trying to pull back. He did not let go, and she pushed harder until the room started spinning.

As she slumped against him, he mumbled something into her ear, and then darkness engulfed her.

She woke up with a massive headache on the sofa of the living room, and Kenshin nowhere to be found.

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts when the distant wail of a siren brought her attention back to the road. She moved over to let them pass, then took note of just how close she was to her destination. Pressing her lips into a tight line, she switched lanes once again and took the exit ramp that would lead her into the city.

His last words haunted her every waking moment. Reaching up, she angrily wiped at her eyes. "Damn you. Damn you to hell, Kenshin."

**XX**

The rain had relented somewhat by the time Sanosuke had reached his destination. He was not a man for umbrellas, instead choosing to bear it with a light weather-proof jacket. He blended in well with the crowd, and everyone moved past him without paying him much thought. In the distance he could see the block that once held the SNBC building. Originally at twenty-eight stories tall, it had given out only a few days after the explosion, crashing all the way down to the ground level. Much of the destruction had been cleaned up, but there was still quite a ways to go. Traffic cones and tape rerouted commuters around the hazards, and seeing it only set him on edge.

Because if he looked hard enough, he could still see the smoke and dust rising up. He could still hear the shouts, the screaming, the sirens. He could still feel his blood run cold when he realized Megumi had been in the other building.

He could still taste the tears.

He wanted blood.

A quick beep of a horn made him jerk out of his thoughts, and he whipped his head to see a silver SUV slow to a stop. The window rolled down, and Kaoru unlocked the door. Sanosuke waved casually and got in as she pulled away.

"Drive go well?" He asked, running a hand through wet hair to push it back.

"Yeah," She replied, keeping her eyes moving between the road and her mirrors. "No trouble on your end?"

"Nah. Still take some detours to be safe, but I think we're good."

She nodded, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kaoru inquired, "Anything new?"

Sano, who had been staring at the window, nodded. "Might have a name to match the man pulling the strings."

Kaoru bit her cheek, for it was not information she really wanted to hear. What she _really_ wanted was information on _him_. Patient, she needed to be patient. "How reliable is the information?"

"Iffy, but it matches up. I'm sure you heard the name before. Kanryu Takeda?"

Her brows lifted slightly, the only sign of recognition. "Wow. That's big."

"Big's an understatement. It means a lot of problems for us if he is. The political power he has in the city was devastating on its own. Combine that with underground power, and the wealth he is already known for, and we've got yet another major problem." Sanosuke sighed. "It's still just a rumor."

"It's a scary rumor," Kaoru muttered, shaking her head. "Anything else?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "Nothing like what you're hoping. Back before this whole mess he was practically invisible. People came and would clean up behind him once his work was done, and there were never any witnesses." He paused, before adding, "Except you."

"Well then," Kaoru drawled, eyes narrowing. "Aren't I special?"

No response was forthcoming, because Sanosuke knew when to keep his mouth shut. She had a lot of anger, and nowhere to direct it. He knew it was risky, getting her involved. In fact, he had been against the very idea in the first place. Kenshin had once asked him to look after her, and Sano was pretty sure this was the direct opposite of looking after her, but well...

His phone began to ring, and he stared down at the number that flashed up on the screen.

When it was your boss telling you to involve her, what were you supposed to do?

**XX**

She stood out on the balcony of her apartment, the half moon shining down on her. The white of her bathrobe glowed under its luminosity. The city night life thrummed below, providing an interesting display of colors and faint motions against the otherwise dark backdrop. She held a glass in her hands, half empty of its contents and watched the world go by her.

He was out there somewhere. Out there doing the work he hated. Living the life he wanted an escape from. Carrying that burden because of her.

Anger filled her again, her body shaking quietly as she worked to control her emotions. Crying, screaming, none of that would do her any good. She needed to focus her anger, and convert it into something she could use. Determination. Willpower. Fortitude.

"I see you have made yourself at home. Are the accommodations to your liking?"

She jumped, nearly dropping the glass in her hand, and her heart rate sped up, thumping loudly in her chest. She scowled, hating that she had been surprised, and hated that she had not heard him coming.

Turning, she regarded the person standing inside the apartment, barely visible in the dark. Smoothing her features over into something more neutral, she replied, "It's fine. I'm not picky."

"I noticed." The tone was dry, but still held the rich dulcet that somehow made her less on edge. Funny, considering just who and what he was. She did not want to think about the implications of his tone. It would only anger her. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Kaoru moved back into apartment, leaving the door to the balcony open. The warm breeze ruffled the curtains and she reached up to push back her hair behind her ear.

"A haircut?" There was mild interest in the tone, and Kaoru raised a brow. This man was still a mystery to her in many ways, and she hated that she was in a situation where she had no choice but to trust him. It was not that he seemed untrustworthy, but rather that she was having to put a lot of trust in him when she knew very little about him.

"Can't hurt," She replied with a shrug, her shoulder moving the hair in question. What used to be a layer of bangs accentuated by a long ponytail was now a tapered shoulder-length style that framed her face. The color was the same, but the style alone made her look quite different. "You said they were keeping tabs on me before, after all."

He said nothing to that, but she could feel his scrutiny on her. She stared back into the darkness, not really able to see his face. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against one of the columns in her new home. "What is it you want from me?"

"I am assuming you mean in this very moment, for you know why I have encompassed your help into our endeavors," His knack for loquaciousness sometimes irked her, but she knew it was because she preferred simple, direct answers. Answers like the ones Kenshin would give.

He was nothing like Kenshin, of course.

Moving around the apartment, he stepped into the kitchen, fingers pausing over the light panel. A dull cast of illumination spread over the kitchen from the row of fixtures over the bar area, which was bare except for a glass bottle mostly full of amber liquid. He paused, glancing at the label, before his lips quirked upward. "I see after all this time you have not lost your affinity for scotch."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, gripping her glass tightly as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a glass that matched her own. Helping himself, he continued, "Things are in place, Kaoru. From here on out there is no turning back. I asked you once, the first time. I will ask only once again. Are you certain you want to do this?"

He watched her lips purse together before she tipped her head back and downed the rest of the contents of her glass. Wiping her mouth, she stalked forward and slammed the empty glass down on the counter, the noise resonating through the entire apartment. Leaning forward, she leveled her gaze up at the man, her expression one of steely resolve and passionate determination. "I _will _get him back, even if it _kills _me."

Putting the glass to his lips, Seijuro Hiko smiled.

**XX**

She suspected it would be another night of restlessness. Being in the city put her on edge, especially knowing how bad it had become. There was no guaranteed security here, but had there really been any to begin with? Security was an illusion that had tricked her before, and she refused to be tricked by it again.

She also knew she was antsy. She had been empowered to actually take initiative this time, to stop being a helpless victim. Likely, she was being used, though for what she did not yet know. It should have bothered her, but it did not.

After all, she was using them, too.

It was a game of push and pull, and right now she was not sure if she was pushing or pulling, but one thing was certain.

Checking her gun, she put it under her pillow and turned out the light, crawling into her bed.

She was through playing the victim. Eyes glazing over, her mind thought back to things she really did not want to remember. Things that hurt to think about, but also were necessary to remind her just of how much she had been used.

She would never be put into _that_ situation again.

It had been almost four months since the day she met Hiko. Kenshin had been gone for almost two weeks at that point, although it had felt like years. She slept on the sofa after he had left, because the bed was too empty without him there. She did not leave the house, quitting her job under the pretense of a family emergency. She had no appetite, and ate very little. She slept all day and sat up all night. The days bled together, and she really did not realize how long it had been until she was forced to go out and get cat food. The only good thing about the cold was that she could cover her face up and no one would pay her any mind.

Her steps were slow, dragging, and nothing like her normal energetic gait. Her clothes no longer fit, and she stared at the sidewalk as she made her way back home. She was weak, poor nutrition contributing to a lack of energy, and her eight pound bag of cat food felt like eighty pounds. It was dark, as she had purposely waited to go to the store at the last minute, hoping to avoid seeing anyone. Now, with the street lamp her only light, she fumbled for her keys and finally managed to make her way inside the house. A warm glow greeted her as she shut the door behind her and her world came to a crashing halt.

She had not left any lights on, much less the warm, crackling fireplace in the middle of the living room. Wide eyes stared at the man who sat in the recliner facing the fireplace, his broad frame taking up the entire chair. In his lap was Mango, happily curled up and enjoying the long strokes of his fingers down her fur. His other hand was propping his chin up as he stared into the flames, a look of thought on his chiseled features. Long hair was kept in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, rivaling the length of her own. His suit was well-cut and of high quality, fitting him perfectly. An ornate cane rested against the arm of the chair, the handle molded into the shape of a dragon's head.

She stood there, staring at him, unsure as to what to make of the scene. She felt dizzy, shock mixed with malnourishment contributing to her less than stellar condition. After a long, quiet moment he turned his attention to her, inclining his head. "Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, isn't it?"

Her breath caught at her real name. He tilted his head in mock thought. "Ah, no. My mistake. Kaoru Himura. I wonder what spurred him to use his real name."

Her eyes widened. This man knew her. He knew Kenshin. He knew more about Kenshin than she did. She had always assumed Himura was a made up alias... She froze. If he knew, then...

Her shoulders slumped, her expression weary. She looked almost gaunt. Her voice was dull as she inquired, "Then you are here to kill me?"

The man frowned, leaning his head back. A sculpted brow arched high at the words, and his mind worked through the situation. His response was not what she expected.

"That idiot."

She blinked, expression confused. He seemed to be incredibly bothered by her question, an expression of annoyance marring his face. The next words were under his breath, but Kaoru caught them anyway. "All that money into a project that can't think."

She had no idea what that meant, but she knew it was meant to be an insult. Despite herself, she found herself unhappy at his words. "He's not an idiot."

Her voice was soft, but they got a reaction out of him. He leveled his gaze at her, looking at her carefully. "Interesting. He dumps you and tells you nothing, and yet you still defend him. No wonder he found interest in you. Sagara was right."

Who...? She blinked, but then she heard a noise from upstairs, the sound of the toilet flushing and water running. Her brow furrowed and she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairwell. "Ugh, no more shady Mexican food. I'm pretty sure that was not beef in that taco."

Sanosuke came into view, rubbing his stomach. He looked the same as always, with his hair sticking out in all directions, and his posture lacking any sort of formality. He turned to see Kaoru and grinned. "Heya, Missy."

"Sano... what...?" She was so confused by this point. Not even bothering to take her shoes off, she took a step forward as he walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in familiarity. She almost collapsed against him.

"Sagara works for me," The other man offered, rising to his feet. Mango bounded out of his lap and away and he dusted his pants free of any cat hair. Once he was satisfied, he took a sweeping bow. "My name is Seijuro Hiko. You will understand the importance later."

Kaoru stared at him, then glanced back up at Sano. He peered back down at her, though his expression quickly melted into one of worry.

"Good god, Kaoru! You look like shit!" Quickly she was being pulled into her living room, and she simply had no energy to fight back. She staggered after him, and he pulled her scarf off and pulled her out of her jacket. She stumbled and found herself sitting on the sofa through Sanosuke's direction. Crouching down in front of her, he scowled. "The hell are you doing to yourself?!"

"I..." She could not find the words, eyes tearing up. She was just so tired. She did not want to think about anything. She wanted to be grateful for his concern. She wanted to be grateful he was here, but she just did not care. Everything hurt.

"He didn't tell her." The man named Hiko spoke out of disapproval and exasperation. What did he not tell her? What did it even matter? Kaoru watch Sanosuke sputter at this information, red coloring his cheeks as he struggled and failed to contain himself.

"Goddamnit, Kenshin! Augh!" She flinched at the outburst, and hearing his name only made the tears finally fall. Distraught at seeing her cry, Sanosuke awkwardly patted Kaoru's head. "Aww, shit. I'm sorry, Missy! I'm not mad at you! Your boyfriend is an idiot."

"He's not..." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes, frustration mingling with weariness. She was unable to finish her sentence, and instead chose to just squeeze her eyes shut. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you a question," Hiko answered. When she did not respond, he took that as initiative to continue. "Do you want him back?"

The words rang deep in her, causing her to open her eyes and stare at the floor through wet lashes. Did she want him back? He had left her. Without so much as a goodbye, he had left her to go back to the life she thought he hated. He had thrown away everything he had with her and disappeared into the night, leaving her behind. He had told her she would die if she followed him.

So did she want him back? She was miserable, wasting away in heartbreak because of him. Was he worth it? What could be so important that he would leave her behind for that life again?

She thought back to the last words he spoke to her, and the determination and willpower that had left her came rushing back at full force.

"_I love you."_

Lifting her gaze up, eyes shining brightly with a fire that had not been there before, she replied, "Yes."

"Are you certain? There is no turning back."

With what strength remaining she pulled herself to her feet, using Sanosuke's shoulder for balance. Squaring her shoulders, she met his gaze full-force. "I want him back."

He nodded. "Very well, then. Pack your things, Ms. Kamiya. Tonight, we are breaking you out of a hostage situation."

She stared at him, her expression indicating she did not know what he spoke of. Sanosuke stood, cracking his knuckles. "C'mon, Missy. Surely you didn't think Kenshin left you of his own free will, didja?"

She had no idea why he had left. She had been too emotional, too distraught to think clearly. Now looking back, it did not make sense. He had been upset, pained to leave her. He had tried to hide it, but he had not been able to do so.

"_Tonight, we are breaking you out of a hostage situation."_

Her breath caught, and suddenly it all made sense. And suddenly, all the misery, pain, and heartbreak had transformed into pure, burning **anger.**

Someone was going to _pay._

**XX**

**AN: **_Hopefully you all aren't going to kill me for this, haha. I know Kaoru is a little different here, but it's justifiable. Sorry for the lack of Kenshin in this chapter. He won't be missing for long, but I needed to get everything set up. Had a bit of trouble getting a lot of the scenes the way I wanted them, but hopefully my struggles aren't too visible. So many of you were so happy with Encounters, and I fear this piece may not do it justice. Here's hoping!_

_As always, I greatly appreciate and encourage your thoughts, comments and critiques, so please do review and tell me what you think!_

_-Rainfelt_


	2. Part II

**AN: **_A little bit shorter than my usual chapters. It just seemed to be the best place to stop._

**Warnings: **Heavy language on Sanosuke's part, some mild sexual themes, drammmmmaaaa(llama).

_Remnants of Fortitude_

II.

**XX**

She was so beautiful when she was lost in thought.

Cool air kissed his skin as he opened the bathroom door, pausing when he caught sight of her. She sat at the window, one leg dangling off the ledge, the other drawn up with her arm draped over the knee. She was wearing what she had worn to bed—one of his shirts. He did appreciate the sight of her in his clothes.

The sun was rising, casting her body in soft light. Her hair was messy, half out of the braid she had put it in the night before. Despite that, she was still absolutely stunning.

He said nothing to disturb her, folding his arms over his bare chest and leaned against the threshold. He always wondered what sort of thoughts went through her mind when she was lost in her own world. She never ceased to amaze him with the way she perceived things around her.

Or with the way she perceived him.

As if on cue she blinked and looked away from the bay window, eyes falling onto her lover. A warm smile touched her lips, and her gaze lingered on the towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning."

"Good morning," He echoed quietly, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. "Do not let me interrupt you."

She made an amused noise, sliding off the window ledge and raising her arms up over her head to stretch. It was an automatic response for his eyes to drop to her bare thighs, and her slight smile became an impish grin instead. "Well, if you insist..."

He arched a red brow, pushing off the threshold and moved towards her. "You are a tease."

She blinked in mock innocence, stretching even more so, purposely showing off taut muscles and creamy skin. "I have no idea what you could be talking about. I'm just minding my own business...eek!" Her words broke off into a squeal when his fingers ghosted up her sides, tickling. She squirmed, laughter escaping her as she tried to pull away. It was a vain effort though, for he circled an arm around her waist and tugged her back against his chest. She purposely flopped her weight onto him in response. She knew it would not hinder him in the slightest, and was proven right when he scooped her up with ease and dropped her on the bed. She landed on her back, still laughing as he climbed over top of her, bracing his weight on his hands.

That slight smile was still on his face, though the look in his eyes promised her she would not be leaving the bed anytime soon. She was still laughing breathlessly, but then lifted her eyes to his. The amusement there melted into something that still took his breath away every time he saw it, that humbled him, and also made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He did not get to ponder too much on it right then, for her fingers found their way into his damp tresses and her mouth was doing devious things to his collarbone in the most delightful of ways.

His brain managed one last coherent thought before one of her hands tugged his towel loose.

_'This must be what love is like.'_

**XX**

Kenshin opened his eyes, forcing himself to leave the sanctuary of his memories. He blinked as his vision adjusted to the bright lights and white walls of the room he was in. The low thrum of the machines around him and the soft beeping of the monitor next to him were the only sounds in the room.

His eyes cut to the door moments before it opened, revealing a man in a white coat and two other men in blue medical scrubs. Right on time...

His body betrayed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling, not even the slightest change in his heart rate or respiration. Golden eyes stared the three men down, and his expression was unnervingly empty.

It made them nervous, he could tell. They feared him. They feared this lab experiment who sat before them on a medical table, stripped down to his underwear. They feared him because they _knew_ what he was.

They feared him because they could not see the chains that weighed him down, that bound him once again to this life.

"Lie down, if you would." The tremor in the voice was only a slight comfort to the caged emotions he held inside.

As the cold metal hit his back, his eyes slipped closed and he forced away the whirring of machines, the clicking of keys on a keyboard, and the low voices of the team.

_'To protect Kaoru, I will once again play the puppet.'_

**XX**

She awoke at the first rays of light chasing away the night. Blinking blearily, she stared at the clock trying to remember when exactly she had dozed off. It had been late into the night when she did retire, and still sleep had evaded her well after she had pulled the sheets up over her body.

Hiko's visit had only stirred the mess of emotions hovering in the recesses of her mind, forcing them to the surface with a vengeance as soon as he had left.

Draping an arm over her forehead, she stared at the ceiling, finding herself trapped in her memories once more.

**XX**

Sanosuke had helped her pack her things, taking the majority of the load off of her weakened form. It only took a matter of minutes to grab nearly anything and everything she deemed important.

"Kaoru, are you ready? We need to go." His voice came from around the corner, and he stepped into the bedroom to see her staring down at something in her hands. It took little effort to see over her shoulder, and he was quiet for several seconds. Finally, he placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper, "Take it. You'll regret it if you don't."

She hunched her shoulders up and clutched the item tightly to her chest, eyes squeezing shut. She did not want to break down again, but she found herself trembling anyway, anger warring with grief. The hand resting on her shoulder slipped around and she found herself being lifted up into strong arms. Sano's lips were pursed into a firm line, and he kept his gaze straight ahead, even when she buried her face into his jacket and cried.

When she finally began to pay attention to her surroundings again, she was in an unfamiliar car. Sanosuke was driving, and she was in the passenger's seat. Snow blew against the windshield, and every so often Mango would voice her protest at being in the car.

Wiping at her eyes, Kaoru curled up against herself. Her head throbbed, and she wanted to sleep. However, she needed to know. She _had_ to know.

"What happened?"

She glanced over to Sanosuke, then noticed that Hiko was in the back seat, both hands on his cane. He tilted his chin up, as if thinking on where to start. "Did he ever tell you anything about himself?"

Kaoru tilted her head to look out the window, pressing her forehead against the glass. "I know he was an assassin for an anti-terrorist group, and I know he hated that life." Her eyes cut over to his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "That was all I needed to know."

He stared at her with a gaze that was absolutely unnerving, and she suspected he knew she had not told him everything. After a moment, his lips curved upward in wry amusement. "That's debatable."

She clenched her jaw, which did nothing for her headache and tried to curl deeper into the seat. Before she could allow her thoughts to drift off, he spoke, catching her attention. "The group was called Restoration. The bombings last year were the first of a series of events that led to where we are today. Many of our employees died with those attacks, and it was not by chance that this happened. We had traitors among us. With the public's eyes on our associated businesses, we were struggling to regroup. Our leaders fought on what was the best recourse, and thus, we divided."

She stared at the passing trees, her expression somber. It sounded like something out of a movie, and she knew he was not done yet, because he had not gotten to why it mattered to _her_.

He obliged her, continuing. "The man you know as Kenshin was a pet project, and perhaps one of the most valuable assets we had. When he fled, it was a major blow to our remaining power. Still wrapped in the aftereffects of the attacks, neither side could really do anything about it."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"Eventually, the other group managed to find you two in this little town. Knowing Kenshin would not return willingly, they had to force his hand. Your life spared in exchange for his cooperation."

Her blood ran cold.

"There was little he could do about it. Likely, by the time he realized something was amiss, he was in no position to get you out. You have been a hostage for weeks now. Your neighbor across the street. The bread vendor. The woman who jogs by your house every morning at six sharp. All of them were hit men, and all of them were waiting for an order to kill at the first sign from their superior."

Her breath came out in shallow pants, eyes staring down at her knees. Tom was the bread vendor. He had taken over the family business... a week before Kenshin left.

The jogger was always friendly, waving to Kaoru whenever she passed by. Now that she thought about it, she had only recently started jogging by the house.

The neighbor always left for work the same time she did. Or at least, she had only recently noticed it.

She felt queasy and nauseous all at once. These people, these _real_ people, were set up to kill her at a simple command. And she had had _no idea._

Once the initial horror had passed, Kaoru's brain began working again. "Wait, but... no one stopped you two from getting me out."

In response, Hiko pulled out a pocket watch, the gold rim reflecting light as they passed by a street lamp. "Likely the clean up crew has already swept through."

She swallowed down bile. Oh.

On the verge of being overwhelmed with this new information, she struggled to make sense of her thoughts, and realized many things still bothered her. They sat in silence for several minutes while she digested his story, and finally, she managed to find the first question she wanted to ask. "Why are you helping me, then?"

"For us to gain any cooperation from him, you must be alive and well."

He watched her absorb the weight of his words, and the anger he saw earlier was back on her face as she twisted around to look at him. "You..." She could not force anything else coherent out past her lips, her entire form trembling within her clothes.

Out of one hostage situation and into another.

He smiled, and there was no warmth in it. "What did you think, child? That we are here to save you out of benevolence? That is not the type of world we live in. It is not the type of world _you_ live in. Do not disillusion yourself. Your acceptance to be with that man had consequences. Every action must be calculated and have meaning. Every action must be with reason. The difference between us and them are the means we will employ to get what we want."

"So, what, if he doesn't join your side, you'll kill me? How is that different?"

"The hell, Missy? Why would you even think that?" Sanosuke snapped, offended.

Kaoru glared at him. "What am I supposed to believe? You throw this at me then practically tell me you're doing the same thing! I _trusted you_."

"We're _not_ doing the same thing. If you would just listen...!"

"Sagara." His words cut through the atmosphere, forcing Sanosuke to swallow his words. Kaoru stared at both of them like a wounded animal ready to bite. With an annoyed sigh, Hiko continued. "Unlike Miyabe, I have standards. And class. I intend to encompass your _help_."

"I will _never_ let you use me to get to Kenshin." Her words were a snarl, a promise.

"You will, because the alternative is much worse for him. I am not going to lie to you. We need him. In order to put an end to this charade, we need his cooperation. Without it, we will fail."

"Then_ fail,_" Kaoru said, venom dripping from her words.

"Sagara, I thought you said she was intelligent?" Hiko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Goddamnit, Kaoru!" Sanosuke's words were punctuated by a sharp swerve to the outside lane, where he pulled the car over. Twisting in his seat to face her, he glared. "Will you get off your moral high ground for a minute? Kenshin fucking _up and went back_ to do the very thing he_ hated_ to keep your ass safe, and you're sitting here saying you won't do the same for him?"

"I never said that! I said I would not let you use me to get to him!" Angry tears pricked the corners of her eyes in frustration.

"If you would stop and _listen_ for a minute," Sanosuke words cut through her own, the vehemence in them enough to make the hairs rise on the back of her neck, "What Hiko's been _saying_ is that we're giving you an opportunity to _fight back_. Sure, we're using you. We're all being _used_. We're being used to fight the bad guys. We're also giving you the opportunity to get Kenshin out of the frying pan and to deliver a kick in the pants to everyone who's made your life hell. And if that isn't enough for you, you'll be making the world a better place and all that shit."

Kaoru stared at him, unable to say anything. Sanosuke watched her face as she tried to process it all, tried to work it all out in her weary mind. Sighing, he shifted back and sagged into his seat. Thumping his head back against the headrest, he added, "C'mon. You told me your best trait was your ability to adapt. Don't be shittin' with me now. You want him back. You can _get him back_. You just gotta help us. You ain't holdin' onto that picture frame like it's your life for nothing."

She looked down to the object in her hands that she had been holding onto with a death grip. The glass was smudged from her hands and her tears, but the picture within was in pristine condition. It was the only picture they had ever taken together. They were on the beach, walking hand in hand and dressed for the cold. Kenshin's hair was an absolute mess from the wind, and Kaoru's was fairing better only because it was in a braid. She was laughing, and he was smiling. An amateur photographer had captured the shot, and Kaoru had paid him for a copy.

It was a moment in time she never wanted to give up.

It was a memory she cherished.

It was a reminder that she could not let go.

She _would not_ let him go.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Kaoru traced her fingertips over Kenshin's form. A chance to get him back dangled right in front of her. At what cost? They would use her to get him on their side again, but she was using them to get him back. They would give her the _means_ to get him back.

She clenched her hand into a fist. "And if I help you, and we get him back, and he helps bring down these other groups..."

Hiko waited until she had lifted her head to look at him, his eyes locking with hers. "You can both leave. You have my word."

"How good is your word?"

Hiko smiled.

**XX**

When Kaoru pulled her mind from her memory she was almost completely done with her morning rituals. She stopped, staring at the mug of coffee in her hand and shook her head. Spacing out like this was not a good thing. At one time, she could get away with it, zoning out during class or work and still do her job effectively and somewhat efficiently. Now, however, the game had changed. Losing focus might mean a bullet to her head. Even in a building like this, her safety was guaranteed only so much. She had seen that firsthand, when Kenshin had killed someone intent on blowing his apartment complex sky high. Running a hand over her face, she sighed and stalked off to get dressed.

A short time later found her exiting the elevator into the lobby on the main floor. The security guards nodded to her on her way out, though Kaoru paid them little mind. Once outside the building she paused, looking around. She knew she was supposed to have an escort pick her up at seven sharp, but beyond that she had no more information. Her eyes skimmed around when she saw a sleek black car pull up in front of her. The tinted window rolled down on the passenger's side, and she saw a man sitting inside. He gestured for her to get in, and she obeyed.

As she fastened her seat belt, he began to pull away. Smoothing out her slacks, Kaoru turned her attention toward her chauffeur. "Thank you for the transportation."

The man nodded, and Kaoru took a moment to observe him. She could tell he was tall even without him standing. His button-down shirt and slacks complimented him nicely, giving him a businessman sort of look instead of a driver. His hair was dark, bangs falling just short of his eyes. He kept his attention on the road, but offered back, "You are welcome, Mrs. Himura."

She swallowed, emotions stirring within. She knew using her real family name was a bad idea, but hearing that one hurt, too. "Kaoru is fine," She managed, her voice coming out a little rougher than she would have liked. She chose to look out the window and away from her driver.

The other man was quiet for a long moment, then he spoke again. "My apologies."

She froze, a visible stiffening in her features. She stared at her reflection, trying to figure out just why that horrible feeling of deja vu had hit her. She had heard him speak before, she knew it. She tried to think back to any and every encounter that held significance the past few months, anything that would cause her heart to speed up like it just now had. Finally, one memory came to mind, of a night alone in her kitchen, with a man dressed in black holding a gun to her.

"_He's just a man, damnit! Give him some peace!"_

"_My apologies. I have made a mistake. Tell the man who lives here this."_

She sucked in a breath, turning her head to him. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He did not immediately reply, though she saw his brows lift slightly. Finally, when they came to a stoplight, he turned his gaze over to her, and she stared back unwaveringly. Glancing back to the road, he nodded. "Yes. I was sent to find where Battousai was hiding back then."

She considered his words, giving him an oblique look. "You could have done that without ever making your presence known."

He said nothing, and his expression betrayed none of what he was thinking. A fleeting smile touched Kaoru's lips as she looked away. "Thank you."

Silence fell after that, with Kaoru lost in her own thoughts, and her driver in his. After some time, Kaoru blinked, looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I never did ask of your name. You already know mine, but what may I call you?"

"Aoshi Shinomori is the name I currently use," He said quietly.

"I see. Well, Mr. Shinomori, I hope I can repay you one day."

He seemed taken aback, and she caught the look before he had a chance to school it over. As the car came to a stop at an intersection, he looked at her. "You do not owe me anything."

She smiled at him, the expression almost weary and showing a hint of the exhausted woman underneath. "Because of you I was able to have two months with him before he was taken from me. I may have _never_ had that if you had not done what you did. So, yes, I really do."

He looked away, considering her words. Finally, he offered, "I work as a double agent, Mrs. Himura. Miyabe believes he holds my loyalty, and I use that to our advantage." He paused, considering his next words heavily. "Battousai is the elephant tethered by the rope."

Kaoru whipped her toward him. "What do you mean?"

Aoshi cast a brief glance at her before returning his eyes to the road. "I cannot interact with him for he is very heavily monitored at all times. However, I know what keeps him chained down."

"It's me," Kaoru replied. "My life for his servitude."

"It is not you," Aoshi corrected, the slightest of smiles on his face. "It is the thought of you."

"I don't understand," Kaoru said, her expression perturbed.

"Your life is not at stake anymore. He is not a man who would agree to such terms if he could not be guaranteed regularly that you are safe. Have you not wondered why he has not sought you out these last few months?"

Her lips parted in surprise, and in growing unease. What had happened to make him continue to stay? She had been so hellbent on revenge, on saving _him_ that she had not considered the fact that he would demand to know she was safe at all times.

With one hand, Aoshi reached for a small device—a tablet. Pulling into a parking lot to a gas station he brought the screen to life, filtering through folders and pages, until he finally came to a picture. It was in black and white, and showed a time stamp like that of a video camera. Passing it to Kaoru, she could only stare at the image capture—of her bedroom in the house she had left behind four months ago—and of a woman that looked very similar to her. The video was not high definition, so the details were lost, but it still looked just like her.

Except the date was from three days prior.

She could only stare, as her mind put the pieces together. Aoshi volunteered the rest of the information that she did not know. "They knew the moment you disappeared off the radar that they could not keep him in check. So, they have staged a double to assure him you are alive, well, and being monitored at all times."

Kaoru lifted her gaze from the image to the man looking at her, one hand still on the wheel of the parked car. "Miyabe knows we have you, and is terrified of what will happen when Battousai finds out." He smiled grimly. "And that, Mrs. Himura, is why we have kept you out of the city until now."

Her brow furrowed, trying to read what he was really saying. "It's... a power play?"

"Not quite. Miyabe has been very persistent in trying to find you, so it was largely for your protection. As I said, I am a double-agent. He believes I spy for him, and my job for months now has been to locate you. But, you are not incorrect, either. The manner in which Battousai finds out you are with us should be carefully considered."

"You're using me to manipulate him," Kaoru said softly, her words tempered with poorly hidden anger. "Trying to find the best way to work to your advantage."

"It is not something you did not already know. Mr. Hiko did mention that in order for you to have what you want, you must play your role well. What you have been doing these past few months attests to that."

She took a deep, steadying breath, because she knew he was right. All the training, all the information, all the time spent preparing her for this new world she was forced into... it had all been for him. She would let them use her to get him back. She would let them use her if it meant she could get even. She would let them use her if it meant Kenshin could eventually be free of all this.

She knew this, but it was still a lot to handle.

Reaching up, she pressed her fingers to her forehead, clearing her thoughts and quelling her anger. It took her a moment to realize they were on the road again. She had not even noticed. "So why am I finding all of this out now?"

"Because," Aoshi said as their destination came into view—a large mansion set just outside the city, "Things are about to get interesting."

**XX**

**AN:** So I had someone point out that they felt this Kaoru was a bit more like Megumi, character-wise. I'd like to say that to me she is a lot more like Restoration/Cinema-ban Kaoru, from the couple of chapters I've read. (If you are unfamiliar with what I am referring to, Watsuki is retelling the manga to promote the movie, and is several chapters in—using ideas that were prompted for the movie but not used. Let me just say, Kenshin is oh so hot with that scarf.)

I am also sad because I had so much trouble coming up with a name for this story and then after I post the first chapter I come up with a really good one. But, I had also considered making a mini drabble collection around this setting reflecting on some of the moments between Encounters and this piece, so if I end up doing that I'll use that title. :P

I will likely not get around to responding to all the reviews this time, and I apologize for it. I am exceptionally grateful for all the feedback for the first part, and encourage you to continue to let me know what you think!

-Rainfelt


	3. Part III

**AN: **_A couple of things I'd like to address in this chapter. I make brief mention of firearms being used by civilians. I have made a point of never truly specifying what country this takes place in, because my knowledge of Japan is too limited to give an accurate portrayal. For instance, gun laws. I know they are strict, and that is where my knowledge ends. And to avoid a lot of research and having to alter some minor plots, I will be loosely using gun laws for the US. I do apologize in advance and ask you to use your suspension of disbelief. _

_The other thing is that many of these scenes are out of order. I try to write them in a way that you can tell what is "present" and what is "past" but if it's too confusing, let me know and I can go back and fix some things. _

_Finally, I am so sorry for how long it took to get this piece up._

**Warnings: **Some language, angst.

**Translations:**

_tatami – _a mat used as flooring material in traditional Japanese rooms.

_Go – _a Chinese strategy board game.

_engawa_ – the veranda outside a room in Japanese architecture.

_tsuba_ – the rounded handle guard of a katana/Japanese sword.

_Tenchu – _Divine Retribution.

_Remnants of Fortitude_

III.

**XX**

"You may go ahead with your report, Hannya." Hiko stared out the window as he spoke, his cup of sake hovering near his lips. Behind him, Sanosuke sat in a chair with his chin propped up, and his eyes focused on the direction of the flat-screen television across the room. The sound was off, but the motion was distracting enough.

The man being addressed stood across the desk from Hiko, dressed in gray utilitarian pants and shirt, his combat boots pulled together at attention. A pair of dog tags hung from his neck, and his face was void of expression. Or, it would be more accurate to say it was incapable of showing expression. His entire head was wrapped in scarred tissue, with no singular feature left untouched. It gave him an incredibly grotesque appearance, looking moderately humanoid at best. He had eyes, nostrils, and a mouth, but lacked the eyebrows, nose and lips that should have accompanied those orifices.

"She is no longer underweight for her height and structure. I still intend for her to put on another two kilos of muscle mass over the next month. The results of her latest lab work have returned and her blood chemistry and count are all within the average ranges." He pause briefly, shifting direction. "Her stamina has returned, so I am now able to get a better picture of her strengths. She has a high dexterity from practicing Kendo and is quite adept with it."

"Is that so?" Hiko's words were laced with some wry amusement, as if he were responding to a joke. It was no secret the man had an appreciation for sword arts. His opinions on Kendo, primarily commercial schools, were not very flattering.

"Yes, Sir. She practices a style which she learned in a private school during her childhood. Although my judgment on the sport is limited as I am a non-participant, I consider her stance and form to be excellent from a martial artist's perspective."

Hiko nodded, though it was not necessarily an approval. "Go on."

"Her proficiency with firearms is above average. She has had training with handguns, and I have been polishing that. However, all her skill has been in a practice range setting. I am certain she has never fired a weapon at a person."

"Her dad was a cop." Sanosuke's words hung in the air as both Hannya and Hiko stopped, looking over at him. No longer looking at the television, Sanosuke glanced down at his hands and back up at them. "She told me a few days ago. He taught her to shoot."

"By 'was' I assume he is deceased?" Hiko asked.

"I didn't press for details, but I think so." Sanosuke shrugged. "She said he wanted her to know how to defend herself."

"But she never carried when you knew her," Hiko said.

"Yeah. She said she didn't feel comfortable keeping a gun on her person." Sanosuke frowned.

"That attitude will need to change if she is to be of use to us." Hiko commented lightly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"She isn't made to kill people, Hiko," Sanosuke said softly. "She's angry. She's determined. But she ain't a killer. Forcing her into a situation where she has to be might break her."

"She's going to have to be if she wants him back. Hannya, continue." Hiko left no room for argument, effectively shutting down the conversation. Sanosuke pressed his lips in a tight line and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. If things went the way they were going, they would get Kenshin back but they would lose Kaoru in the process. Kenshin would _never_ forgive him if she followed down the path Hiko had placed her on. What the hell was that man thinking, anyway?

**XX**

Sanosuke blinked out of his thoughts as he saw Kaoru approach. The cloud that hung over his head was pushed to the side as he put on a lazy smile and waved at her. She saw him, giving a wave back. Beside her, Shinomori looked as nondescript as ever with his suit and shades. Ironically, Sano felt that made him stand out even more, because he just looked like he was hiding something. Or was a secret government agent. Or from the Matrix movies.

He fell into stride on Kaoru's right side, Shinomori on her left. "How's it goin'?"

"I learned a lot today." Her response was calmer than Sanosuke was expecting. That frightened him. He lifted his gaze to Shinomori, but the other man gave no indication of anything at all.

"Is that so?" He asked softly as they ascended the brick steps that led up to the front doors of the manor. The man standing guard moved to open the door, bowing as he went. Sanosuke went in first, and Kaoru followed with Shinomori behind her. He proceeded to lead the way, and for a long while assumed Kaoru was not intending to say anymore.

Finally, her words reached his ears.

"They're using a fake me to hold Kenshin hostage."

Sanosuke's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what that meant; when he _did_ figure it out, he twisted his head around, wide eyes looking down at her. "Hell, they're playing with fire."

"They have no choice if they want to keep him under control," Aoshi said quietly. "Though it is only a matter of time before such a weak plan falls apart. It is why they are so desperate to find Mrs. Himura."

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at that. "Then I guess we gotta move fast then, if we don't want 'em to find Kaoru before we're ready."

"That is why we are here." Aoshi said in agreement as Sanosuke led them through a set of double doors made of rich mahogany, signaling they had reached an important room. The sudden change in design almost threw Kaoru off. The entire manor had been decked in modern Western design, with crown molding wrapping the halls and polished wood floors. This room was laid out in traditional Japanese fashion, from the _tatami _mats on the floor to the sliding doors which were open to a private garden. A wind chime clinked softly nearby.

Sitting out on the _engawa_ that wrapped around the garden were two men across from each other in a game of _Go._ One, she recognized as Hiko, a cup of what she assumed was sake held to his lips. Across from him was someone she had not seen before. In contrast to Hiko he seemed small, though that was not a fair comparison. He was handsome, but there was a shrewdness in his eyes as he considered his next move that made her immediately wary of him.

Sanosuke stepped out of his shoes, bare feet crossing the floor to plop down some distance away but within hearing range of the two men. Kaoru hesitated, glancing at Aoshi, who nodded and mimicked Sano's actions. He bowed to both men before seating himself, and Kaoru followed in suit, sitting next to him. Hiko lifted his gaze up to her, and finally the other man looked up from the board. His eyes shifted from both men, then finally to Kaoru. "Ah. You must be Kaoru Himura."

Kaoru swallowed, forcing a thin smile. "I suppose I am. And you are?"

He smiled benignly, though Kaoru had to wonder the sincerity behind it. "My name is Kogoro Katsura. I was one of the founders of Restoration."

Kaoru glanced down at her folded hands in her lap, considering this. She lifted her eyes back up to him, her expression guarded. "Elaborate, please."

He considered her for a moment, and she stared back evenly, unflinching. He smiled again. "I am the tactician. I organized most of the measures and countermeasures we use against terrorists. I am also the one who proposed the project that forged Battousai, or as you know him, Kenshin."

Kaoru swallowed thickly, her palms sweating. Was he... did he intend to finally tell her the answers to questions she had never dared to ask? She had always told herself from the beginning she did not care how Kenshin became Battousai_. _That was a lie. She did want to know, but she never dared to ask. In the end, he was simply Kenshin to her and that was all that mattered. Now the entire situation was different. He would still always be just Kenshin, but in order to save him, she needed to know everything. _Everything._

She heard the words leave her lips even as she tried to get a reign in on her thoughts. "And the details of that project...?"

"Are classified," Katsura said simply, moving his piece on the board. He paused momentarily, before adding, "Or were before Restoration fell apart." He sighed, rolling the muscles in his back and looked up at the wind chime twirling above him. Everyone was quiet, and Kaoru realized perhaps she was not the only one who did not know everything about Kenshin. How much did Sanosuke know? Or Mr. Shinomori? What about Mr. Hiko? Did each of them just have different pieces of the puzzle that was the man she loved?

"The project was called _Tenchu_. Usually project names are supposed to be innocuous, but well...Miyabe has a penchant for dramatics." He paused, clearing his throat. "In short, _Tenchu_ involved genetic alteration and recoding on a subject with the intended goal of creating a super-human. 'Battousai' was the name given to the first and only successful result. We since have been unable to replicate the results in other subjects, and when the bombings went down, most of the data was lost, effectively ending _Tenchu,_ and ultimately Restoration."

Kaoru's eyes had fallen down to the board game as she took in this very important piece of information. It sounded so bizarre and yet... it explained much about Kenshin's abilities.

"So... his strength and speed... and his accelerated healing are all because of genetic modifications?"

"Yes. In addition to that, his reflexes and olfactory senses have been heightened. We even managed to broaden his visible spectrum of light to see infrared and ultraviolet, and slow his aging process down."

Sanosuke whistled, his eyes wide. He sat back, arms crossed over his chest and his gaze briefly met Kaoru's before turning back to Katsura. Kaoru watched him for a moment, taking in his reaction. So Sano did not know about that, or at least he did not know parts of it. Aoshi had not reacted, and neither had Hiko. Biting her lip, Kaoru took several long moments considering the possibilities of having such abilities. Then the realization of the _why_ hit home hard. "All this to create a perfect killer," she said softly.

"I will not say it was the only reason, as you can likely imagine the worth of such technology in other settings, but yes. Our goal was to create an assassin of the highest caliber to deploy against our enemies."

"Did you get his consent?" Kaoru suddenly asked, tone icy. "Did you even ask before doing this to him? Did you force it on him? Did you maybe _consider_ he did not want that life? That he did not want to be a test subject who murdered at your whims? _Did you think about that?_"

Katsura lifted his gaze and held hers for a very long, silent moment. Finally, he spoke and his words chilled Kaoru to the bone.

"Kenshin Himura volunteered with full knowledge of what would be done to him, Mrs. Kaoru. He gave us his full consent and cooperation. He always had during Restoration. It is only now that he is being forced, and certainly not by me."

He had... volunteered. Why? Why would he do such... how _could _he? Her horror must have been reflected on her face, because Sanosuke blanched and moved to get up. Hiko held up a hand which effectively stilled him, though he worked his jaw a few times in silent protest.

The larger man carefully considered his sake for a moment, allowing Kaoru time to think about the weight of what she had been told. Just as she looked like she might crack, he spoke. "The idiot has always been an idealist. He agreed with the idea he thought would make the world a better place. He alone would bear the burden of the lives he took—lives that would take other lives that did not deserve death."

Kaoru set a watery gaze on Hiko. He stared back evenly, his calmness serving as her lifeline. "A fool he is, but do not doubt his heart."

She nodded, then mumbled an excuse before fleeing the room. She did not quite make it out of the room before the crying started.

Sanosuke jumped to his feet to follow, but Katsura held up his hand. "Let her be, Mr. Sagara. We have much to discuss and time is not free."

"It can wait another five minutes," Sanosuke snapped, unable to hold back his temper. "Missy feels like it's her against the world right now. It'd be in yer best interest for _someone_ to actually show her he's on her side. It wouldn't hurt for you assholes to consider her feelings instead of playin' off of 'em once in a while, but I guess that's why you're th' top guys."

Without waiting for a dismissal he stormed off after Kaoru, door slapping shut behind him.

Katsura watched after him before commenting thoughtfully, "I like him."

Hiko sighed and finally reached forward to make his move on the board while Aoshi said nothing.

**XX**

He preferred to work in the dark. He had much advantage over others at night. His vision was superior, and his cover was much higher. There were less potential witnesses, too. However, since he had been pulled back into this world, his jobs had been at any and all hours. Once they realized how little sleep he truly needed, they seemed to thrive on keeping him busy. If he was not out working, he was stuck in a small laboratory being prodded by a squabble of junior scientists who were both terrified and confused by him. Terrified, because they _knew_ what he was. Confused, because what they thought they _knew_ and what they were _recording_ were two entirely different things, and they could not make heads or tails of it.

They did not have the equipment or knowledge to run the tests and diagnostics on him that kept his body conditioned. It had been nearly a year since his last true 'maintenance check' and the data they _did _have was much older than that. And he could recognize what they were having trouble seeing. It was his body after all.

And it was changing.

It opened up so many questions he did not have answers for. He did not think much on them for he did not allow the time. If he was not working, his thoughts were filled with soft laughter and a loving smile. It was what kept him going.

For her.

He stepped into the warehouse, silent and unseen.

It was all for her.

He drew his weapon, eyes focusing on the exchange happening just a few meters away, counting his targets.

He would do it again and again if it meant she would be alive and safe.

Blood splattered across the ground.

_'Do you hate me for this now, Kaoru? Even if you do, I would do it over again for you.'_

**XX**

She had collapsed into the first room down the hall that was unlocked, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. She sunk to the floor and held her knees to her chest as she cried, uncaring of anything around her. It all hurt so much. It hurt that he was not here. It hurt that he was _there_ because of her. It hurt that he had forfeit a normal life to help other people. It hurt that _she had doubted him._

That, perhaps, hurt most of all. She had actually, for a moment, doubted Kenshin. She was disgusted with herself. How far low had she fallen to judge him like that? What kind of horrible person was she becoming? She had no one to blame but herself. Were her ideals so weak?

She barely registered the footsteps until they stopped beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and heard someone take a seat next to her. Sanosuke hesitated to do anything more, but his presence was monumental. After a few more minutes of sobbing, she managed to calm down enough that she lifted her head, wiping her face with her shirt. She probably looked as awful as she felt, but she met Sanosuke's gaze anyway.

"Y'okay?" He asked, even if the answer was obvious. She forced a tight-lipped smile and shook her head, wiping at her face some more.

"I'm angry," She said, stuttering over the words a little.

"Yeah, me too. I know it doesn't look like it, but Katsura is one of the good guys here."

"I'm not mad at him, Sano," Kaoru said quietly, hugging her knees a little tighter. "I'm mad at myself. Because for a moment, I doubted Kenshin. I questioned the kind of person he was. I didn't _believe_ in him."

Sanosuke was quiet as Kaoru clenched her eyes shut, tears falling from the corners. He grimaced, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say, without setting her off again. He was not good with words, but he felt like he needed to try. "Yeah, but you don't doubt him now."

She paused, looking up at him. He shrugged and glanced around the room. "Shit's gone to hell and yer in the middle of it. I think everyone'll forgive you for havin' a moment of doubt. Kenshin probably would. So you should, too. Can't save him if you don't pick yourself up and move on, yeah?"

She stared at him for a moment before giving a half-sob, half-laugh and wiping at her eyes. "You know, I was expecting you to make me cry again."

"Yeah, me too," Sanosuke admitted, grimacing. "Wait, you mean I didn't?"

This time, she managed a laugh that sounded a little less pathetic. "I'm surprised, too." She took in a few more shuddered breaths. "Help me find a bathroom. I need to clean up my face."

He helped her to her feet. "Yeah, the snot on your shirt is real classy."

"Here, let me wipe some on you so we'll match."

"Ew, Kaoru! What the hell!"

**XX**

Some time later found Kaoru much calmer and cradling a cup of tea in her palms. The mild flavor and heat did much to soothe her nerves, and she stared down at the small pattern of leaves she could see at the bottom of the liquid. Hiko, Katsura and Aoshi had been in quiet discussion when she and Sanosuke had returned. She did not know about what, but suspected they were not too confident in her emotional stability. She knew very well she was being tolerated because she was a key player in this game. None of this was _for _her.

It made a bitter smile touch her lips before she forced the sour thoughts away through willpower. This would not help Kenshin. She needed to be there for Kenshin. She needed to be strong, to be composed, and to be _used _for Kenshin. Gaining her center again, she turned her attention back to the group. "Please excuse me for earlier. What is it you wish to discuss in my presence?"

Hiko regarded her quietly for a moment. Katsura glanced over to her and nodded. "Miyabe has made contact through a neutral connection. He wants to meet with me at a third party location."

Sanosuke's head snapped up. "What? Why?"

Katsura smiled thinly. "I would like to imagine it is for a negotiating terms of neutrality between our now divided numbers. However, I would be a fool if I truly thought he did not intend to kill me."

"That sounds very...um," Kaoru paused, trying to think of the right word. "...stupid," She finished awkwardly. She could have sworn she saw Hiko's lips quirk upward briefly, but she did not want to start disillusioning herself. "I mean... a neutral, third party location? It would be obvious that both sides would show up with protection. His side would not come out unscathed."

Katsura gave Kaoru a meaningful look. "Unless his bodyguard is Battousai."

Kaoru's lips parted in surprise. Katsura continued. "He is desperate. He knows we have you, and that without you he cannot control Battousai. He has been very unsuccessful in finding anything about you except what we have been falsely feeding him."

Kaoru watched him nod to Aoshi. Still, something did not quite make sense. "Why would he act now? What have you led him to believe that would give him enough motivation to do something like this?"

Aoshi spoke up. "He is under the impression we have moved you out of the country to protect you. For the past few weeks we have been leading him on a false trail of safe houses he believed you to be hiding in. This last time resulted in what he believes was a close-call, that we barely managed to get you away in time. Now he thinks he is pressing the advantage, and that we have moved you out of the country in desperation. He hopes to deliver a crippling blow now that you are out of the picture."

Hiko smiled slightly. "Well played."

Kaoru was impressed. The amount of work and delicacy all of this called for—it meant the skill of people like Mr. Shinomori were uncanny. Though, now she had to wonder... "So, what's the plan?"

**XX**

The neutral location turned out to be in the heart of downtown. The twenty-eighth floor of the Ivory Tower was an eatery owned by a company that had given resources to Restoration in the past. Now that the organization had divided, the company had chosen not to take sides, but allowed the use of this location for a meeting ground.

Katsura admitted he felt bad as he knew this would extinguish ties with the group as a whole. Miyabe had every intent of taking down Katsura, and everyone else involved was collateral. At what point had Miyabe lost sight of the real enemy? Katsura could only wonder. Regardless, he was certain tonight was not going to go down in the way Miyabe had planned, and by morning, Kenshin Himura would be under his wing again. Then, they could focus on the real enemy. Because without Battousai, Miyabe did not have enough power to be a runner in this race. That was, of course, if he even survived the night.

Katsura sincerely doubted he would.

**XX**

What should have been ambient lighting from the chandeliers was more unnerving than anything else. In the emptiness of the restaurant they cast shadows on the tall walls and dark corners seemed foreboding. The tables were all set, dressed in soft creams with glass vase centerpieces filled with an assortment of flowers. The hardwood floors reflected the soft light, creating small yellow orbs across the polished planks. The fifteen-foot windows gave a panoramic view of the city all the way down to the harbor. On any other night, it would have been a wonderful place to be.

But not this night.

Kenshin's face was set in a grim mask. He did not want to be here this night. He knew what was waiting for him. He would kill Katsura at Miyabe's command. He would kill Katsura, and any other bodyguard or agent he may bring. It did not matter the number. Even if he died in the process, that was what he would have to do. If he failed to kill Katsura, Miyabe had promised Kaoru's head to be removed from her body and delivered to him.

He would not fail. He would hate himself even more for it, hate it because he did it all for Kaoru and yet it was all so horrible. But it would be done.

He stepped into the lobby of the Ivory Tower, his stride matching Miyabe's. The man was dressed in a tailored suit. His gilded shoes clacked sharply on the marble floors as they made their way to the elevator. He was just a little taller than Kenshin, a little more stout, with some gray blending into his temple. His eyes carried a pleasantness that belied his true nature.

Beside him Kenshin was dressed in a white button-down shirt covered in a pinstriped vest and black slacks. His sheathed sword hung at his left side, and a holstered gun at his right. His own shoes were marginally quieter, the soles made of a thick rubber for traction and running. His long hair had been combed back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck.

Behind him were four additional men in nondescript black suits. It was only a small representation of how many more would be patrolling the block in disguise. Not that they would be needed.

The elevator moved quickly, and with each floor passed Kenshin grew a little more tense. When the ding sounded, signaling their arrival, he closed his eyes almost painfully.

The doors opened and they stepped out into the restaurant. It seemed virtually empty, save for two men. That said, Kenshin could sense at least three more individuals in the room, hidden around corners or behind pillars. The first of the two visible men sat at a table, perusing the menu with mild interest. Dressed equally as nice as Miyabe, Katsura always managed to look poised no matter what he was doing. Behind him, his bodyguard looked as roguish as ever, and no manner of tailoring was going to refine him anytime soon.

Kenshin's stomach lurched when he recognized Sanosuke standing beside Katsura. Oh, no. _'Sanosuke, why are you here, you idiot!'_

He would never forgive himself, but what choice would he have? Miyabe would want Sanosuke dead, too. He did not want to kill the one man he could call a friend, but if he did not, the one woman he _loved_ would die.

Katsura looked up and stood. "Mr. Miyabe. I hope time has treated you well since we last spoke." He bowed in greeting.

Miyabe played along, returning the gesture. "Quite well, Katsura. I have been most fortunate in gaining some important assets."

Katsura's eyes fell onto Kenshin. "So I have heard. Hello, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin said nothing, staring at him quietly. Katsura was a job now. Surely he realized this now that he saw that _Battousai_ was here? His eyes flickered to Sanosuke, who was staring back at him with a strange look. Kenshin was unsure what to make of it. Was he aware he would die, too? Was he trying to say 'it is not your fault?' Did that mean he understood why Kenshin had no choice?

"Do you understand the significance of Battousai's presence, Katsura?" Miyabe asked, skipping the rest of the formalities. There was an eagerness in his voice that betrayed him. It made Kenshin want to cringe.

Katsura frowned, glancing back at Kenshin. "I would be a fool if I did not know what you were planning from the start, Mr. Miyabe. You have always been somewhat two-dimensional and simple. That is why I was the strategist between the two."

Miyabe's face turned a rather ugly shade of purple, bypassing red all together. "So eager to die, Katsura? Fine! Kill him, Battousai!"

Kenshin's thumb pressed against the _tsuba _of his blade, and Katsura held up his hand. For whatever reason, Kenshin paused to hear what he had to say. Give a dying man his last words, he supposed.

"There will be no need for you to kill me this night, Mr. Himura," Katsura said with a measure of calmness that Kenshin had to admire.

"And why is that?" Miyabe asked, unable to hide the sneer coloring his words. "What do you think you can do to halt Battousai? He is mine to command!"

Katsura tilted his head almost thoughtfully. "I am cutting his chains. You believe you have the most powerful card to be played in this hand. However, let me show you mine."

And with a snap of his fingers did a form walk out from behind the pillar to his left. Her long hair was now cut short, but he would recognize her face anywhere in the world because it haunted him every night. She was dressed in a pinstripe pantsuit that flattered her figure, with her low heels clacking soundly across the laquered floor. She came to a stop beside Katsura, eyes settling on him.

For the first time in his life Kenshin forgot how to breathe.

**XX**

**AN: **Oh hey, lookit that! They're back together (kinda sorta not really). Now that I'm over this hurdle of a chapter, maybe I won't get smacked with writer's block for this story again. We'll see. Thanks for being patient, (or even impatient, as that at least showed you were interested, hahaha!) and of course, thank you for reviewing!

**PS:** Bonus points for anyone who gets why I chose Tenchu as the project name. It _does _have to do with RK, as I mentioned on my tumblr for those who follow.

I thrive on your reviews, so please tell me what you think!

_-Rain_


End file.
